


Everyone's nightmare

by faabyy21



Series: Dad is dating my favorite teacher [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funnies, M/M, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faabyy21/pseuds/faabyy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail encounters the one thing everyone her age doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep, couldn't rp, couldn't write the other big project I have been building (WHICH IM HELLA EXCITED FOR), so I word vomited this. 
> 
> No beta.

Abigail didn't think what would come of her father meeting her teacher, she just hoped the that it would be possitive. There was no downside to the relationship, until Professor Graham started coming to dinner more and more until it became awkward for her to see her dad flirt with her teacher. She really should've thought it through. Her dad had never had any serious relationship, so his sexuality was still a mystery to her, but she never cared for it. Though six months since the first dinner she had begun to leave dinners early, not wanting know the outcome of these dinners.

 

Will arrived at Baltimore that saturday for what had become the routine dinner, where Hannibal would dress in a specially well fitting suit and made the best plate he could, always with some sort of southern twist to appeal to Will's sensibilities. She helped cutting the vegetables while Hannibal chose a wine for the night, eventually setteling for Will's favorite, surprisingly. Abigail rolled her eyes with a smile, she was glad her father wasn't lonely anymore. The doorbell rang once, a quickly setting down the bottle and swiftly removing bis apron Hannibal went to open the door. In one movement he put on his jacket and smoothed it before reaching the dark wooden doors.

 

Lecter smiled politely opening the door, "Evening, Will." The professor offered one quick nod and a small awkward smile. "Come on in."

 

He allowed the professor walk ahead of him. The doctor couldn't help it but smile seeing as how Will had done a small attempt at fashion. His clutered imagination showed in the mixture of a dark blue amd white diagonally stripped tie and a brown corduroy shirt. He had even worn after shave, though it was cheap and smelled like something with a ship om the bottle. He made a mental not to introduce him to a finer aftershave. He had parted his dark curls att he side, giving him a more cleaned cut look, even if his patchy scruff and awful choice of fabrics still showed his lack of knowdledge in anything oertaining self image.

 

"Just in through that door, dinner will be served in a minute. Or you could join me and Abigail im the kitchen."

 

"No, no, it's fine. I'm pretty useless in the kitchen unless it involves a microwave."

 

Lecter smiled politely, and nodded. His smiled widened ever so slightly during the nod, and his eyes closed. "I see. Shall I interest you in a drink perhaps?"

 

"Uh... Sure. Surprise me."

 

"I'll be back in a moment."

 

A few minutes later dinner was served, and it became a blur for Abigail. She sat giddy through the first dinners between the two, allowing every now and the occur as dates, but now she learned that unless she did not want to run through a jungle of innuendos and puns, she would have to eat quickly and come up with homework to do so she could be excused.

 

Once Lecter allowed he out of the table, she went to her room and sat with her headphomes in until she fell asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night, a bit past midnight, with a dry throat. She went to the kitchen to get water, walking past her fatner's room which was quiet, or so it seemed from the outside. The wooden floors were kind to her and remained quiet during the quest to thr fridge. Hannibal was a light sleeper, and any minimal noise would mean an offer of making her hot chocolate once she reached the kitchen. She loved this when she was younger, now she felt bad for waking him.

 

Once in the kitchen half the adventure was over. She quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water before heading on to her room. The stairs were not so kind this time around. She could. Ot focus on the lightness of her step now that half her focus was on not getting water on her father's very expensive floor. She was able to get halfway through the trip when she saw Hannibal's door slowly crack open.

 

She stopped immideately. She never expected to see the thin,naked body of her teacher comming out, holding clothes to his chest in one hand, the other holding underwear over his crotch. She gasped loudly and turned away.

 

"A-abigail! I'm so sorry! I uh, I thought you'd be asleep." He felt warmth on the back of his neck and turned away from her, quickly pulling om his little blue boxer shorts to cover himself up at least a bit.

 

She had her eyes tightly closed shut and knew she was bright red, and the back of her neck burned. "Why didn't you get dressed inside?!" She whispered harshly, only realising she was talking to her teacher after the words had come out.

 

"I didn't wanna wake him. I have to head home," he murmured in reply.

 

"Why?" She refused to turn and look at him.

 

Will was glad she wasn't looking,he needed a moment of attention if not away from him, at least not focused completely on himself. "I... My dogs." He finished getting dressed and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and scratched his beard looking around. "I'll see you in class."

 

"No! You stay. My dad's been alone since I remember, you can't leave him. And if you do, wake him up first and tell hom you're going."

 

Will sighed and looked att he door for a second.

 

"Mr. Graham I introduced you to my dad so he would have a friend." She still looked away. "Clearly the two of you have made a deeper connection, and he would find it shockingly rude for you to leave in the middle of the night and would not ask you to come to dinner again, and I will hold it against you if he's upset because of it."

 

Will knew Hanmibal's loneliness well, and the dreams that came in the hour or so Will spent besides Lecter in bed, and they were not tasty, but Abigail's plea was too great ans heartfelt to ignore. He nodded, looking at her up and down quickly, and went into the room without another word.

 

With this Abigail let out a sigh and finished her quest to her room. It took her a while to go to sleep. She had to remind herself this is natural, normal human behaviour, but there's two thoughts a student does not want: your parents having sex, and your professors having sex. This strange mixture of the two was a shock, but she eventually came to terms with it, surprisingly being okay with the entire situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
